1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a charging device and associated electrical appliances; in particular, a charging device and associated composite power strip, composite wall outlet assembly, and composite lighting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility power is often accessed through wall sockets. When portable electronics such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) need to be recharged, a charger is plugged into an electrical outlet to charge the mobile devices.
However, the use of cables can cause inconvenience to the users. Wireless charging would eliminate the need for cable connections.
In the Taiwan Publication No. 592378, titled “Universal Serial Bus Transformer”, the inventor previously disclosed a transformer that supplies standard power source. The user would not require to purchase device-specific transformers. However, the transformer can not perform wireless charging.
To resolve the above shortcoming, the inventor proposes the following solution.